


Capital Crime

by Mara_Jade101



Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [2]
Category: Capital Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Hostage Situations, KC is oblivious as all get out, Kidnapping, Slow Burn, does this count as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101
Summary: 16 year old KC Thornton is having the time of her life! With her best friend, Marshall Li, she has solved mysteries that helped save the country and her step-father, who just happens to be the President of the United States of America.But then something happens that no one sees coming.This work is a lot shorter than I wanted it to be, so deal with it. I will make up for it in my next three fics though.Just let me get this one out of the way.
Relationships: Dink Duncan & Josh Pinto & Ruth Rose Hathaway, Gabriel Pinto/Cassidy Pinto (minor), KC Thornton & Josh Pinto, KC Thornton & Josh Pinto & Brian Pinto & Bradley Pinto, KC Thornton & Marshall Li, KC Thornton/Marshall Li, Lois Thornton/Zachary Thornton (minor)
Series: Miraculous Mystery-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710061
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Haha! You thought I was posting this right now, didn't you?

Nope!

I have a plan, and it will completely destroy everything you thought you knew about your favorite childhood characters.

Well, almost everything.


	2. Chapter 1- KC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try this again. I have been beta reading this every day I post something, and it just doesn't read well. So I'm going back through and rewriting the whole darn thing. I know where it's ending, but the beginning and the middle just aren't there yet. Please send help via comments or email (marajade359@gmail.com)
> 
> Thank you so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, earlier I made a comment about where this all fits in the timeline, but I accidentally deleted it. Let's try this again. 
> 
> The month this work happens is April 2024. President Donald Trump died of the coronavirus sometime in 2020. The next president, Joe Biden, took over from him and was in office until 2021. President Zachary Thornton took over from there and he's been there ever since.
> 
> The month Calendar Countdown happens is December 2024, the month of Lucy's birthday.
> 
> A currently unwritten and unnamed A to Z mysteries work (the finale of the Backstory trilogy) happens in June 2025. However, there will be a part that says "it's been 5 years since Absent Author and the trio are 15" (Absent Author happened on June 5, 2020)
> 
> I do not mean to be political, but I'm just changing and adding a few details to make the fic work.

Normally 15-year-old KC Thornton was up all night solving mysteries with her 16-year-old best friend, Marshall Li, or she was hanging out with her fellow 14-year-old Connecticut detectives, Dink Duncan, Josh Pinto, and Ruth Rose Hathaway, via FaceTime or Zoom or even Google Meet. (It depended on their availability.)

But now she was just chilling in her room with a glass of water and yet another fanfiction dedicated to _My Hero Academia._

Life was good.

Natasha, her greyhound, came running in and lay down at her feet, panting heavily.

"Hey, girl," she said. She put her phone on the table next to her and reached down to scratch her ears. 

Natasha barked a few times, then got up and ran back out the door.

KC shook her head. _Natasha is_ _very energetic today._ She reached back for her phone and continued reading.

The door banging open as Marshall came running in, her dog at his heels. 

"Katherine!" He gasped. "Help me with your dog, please!"

She put her phone down and stared at him. "I just got to the part where Deku finally ends up with-" she glanced at the fic.

"NO!!! It's a cliffhanger!!!" She yelled angrily. She clicked her phone off and jumped to her feet. 

"The next part is out next week." She fumed. 

"KC? Your dog?" Marshall asked. The Asian teen was knocked to the floor and licked furiously by the greyhound. 

"You deserve it," she said playfully. 

"No, I really don't." Marshall shot back.

KC rolled her eyes and helped him to his feet. She couldn't control the sudden tingle that went through her as they stood a few inches apart.

_But we are just friends._

She quickly backed up, hoping that he didn't notice the way she looked at him.


	3. Chapter 2- Marshall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. 
> 
> Whoever ThePhoenix139 is, would you be interested in giving me ideas?
> 
> (This is what happens when your creativity has been wasted on schoolwork)

Marshall noticed her blushing. How could he not? KC was everything a guy like him could ask for: smart, brave, absolutely adorable with the way her red-gold hair was pulled back.

_No, Wait. That's just me._

_Anyway, if the fandom hadn't started calling me "her bodyguard," I would date her on the spot!_

The two sat down on her bed and started talking about their lives. Marshall listened to her quickly talk about possibly moving to Connecticut to surprise their fellow detectives living there before she started slowing down. He himself started drifting in his thoughts.

_There are other issues, such as she is the step-daughter of the current President of the United States of America- ~~Wow, that's a lot to say in a mouthful.~~ and I'm just in the background. There was the occasional attempted kidnapping, said occasional kidnapping actually happening-_

_The fun stuff always happens with her around. Well, not always. There had been a few times where we all just chilled for a few months before the mysteries started up again._

_They always start around Christmas, though. I don't understand that._

He shook himself out of his reverie and glanced at KC, who had now fallen asleep on his shoulder. He struggled not to kiss her cheek ~~or her lips.~~

_God, KC. I love you so much, but I know you want us to be just friends._

He laid her back on the bed and walked to the door.

"For now." He whispered, then closed the door.


	4. Chapter 3- KC

KC took a deep breath and let it out. After her and Marshall's hug last night, it only made her more nervous around him.

_But I'm going to tell him! I'm going to tell him everything._

She knocked on her mother's door and pushed it open.

"Hey, mom?" She called out. "Can you help me with something?"

Her mom waved "hello" from where she was on the phone and motioned to it.

"Sorry," KC mouthed. She clicked her phone on and glanced at it.

_Why are there 500 new messages- oh it's the Discord group chat._

KC and Marshall had created a Discord for their friends in Connecticut. While the chat had been created just for solving mysteries, it quickly changed to just a bunch of kids having fun and making memes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Just the Nine of us!) 10:01 am**

**K is for Kitty:** Guys, what happened now?

 **Get out of my Swamp:** Apparently, chaos.

 **Thing 1:** Bradley tied himself to the ceiling again.

 **Art is my middle name:** KC, you're missing out on a lot of fresh memes here!

**Thing 2:**

**K is for Kitty:** Good God. Bradley, what have you done?!?

 **Thing 2:** Absolutely nothing. This is just what happens when you are dared to do something by your twin, who is dying on the floor over here.

 **Get out of my Swamp:** It is Saturday, right?

 **Art is my middle name:** Yeah, and Dink and I are babysitting the twins and Nate while Ruth Rose has her wisdom teeth taken out.

 **Why did you name me this way?:** WHO SUMMONED ME?!?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KC burst out laughing as her mom finished the call.

"Hey, KC," Her mom said. "How are you?"

"Tired." She answered.

"You wanted to ask me something?" She reminded her daughter.

KC hesitated. She wanted to tell Marshall how she felt so badly...

"I can't remember right now," KC said. "What was the call about?" 

"Oh, just setting up for the formal meeting next week. Apparently, we need to double check security or something like that."

KC nodded. "Ok. See you, mom."

"Bye, honey, and be careful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, discord names:
> 
> K is for Kitty- KC  
> Get out of my Swamp- Marshall  
> Art is my middle name- Josh  
> Thing 1- Brian  
> Thing 2- Bradley  
> Why did you name me this way?- Dink
> 
> I'm working on getting names for Ruth Rose, Lucy, and Nate, so keep reading!
> 
> (side note: if you figured out Capital Crime's and Calendar Countdown's twist already- either you're psychic or I just suck at plot twists-comment down below what you think the twists are, and I'll get back to you on those)


	5. Chapter 4- Marshall

It had taken almost a week for Marshall to get his confidence up. But he was going to do it.

He knocked on KC's door. To his relief, she opened it with her phone in her hand.

"Hey, Marshall!" She clicked her phone off and pulled him into a hug.

"Come on in! I'm getting ready for the formal meeting tonight, and then there is the dance afterward! I'm so excited!" She squealed, spinning in a circle before falling in his arms.

"Yeah, me too." He said, his voice cracking with nervousness.

She gave him her undivided attention. 

"Marshall?"

He took a deep breath. 

"KC Thornton, do you want to go with me to the dance tonight?"


	6. Chapter 5- KC

"KC Thornton, do you want to go with me to the dance tonight?"

She stared at him and let her phone fall to the floor.

_This is actually happening._

_This Is Actually Happening._

_THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING!!!!!!!_

"Oh my God, YES!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. They stayed there hugging for a while, then she pulled away and looked at him.

"I would love to."

For a moment, it was just the two of them.

KC leaned closer...

and the door banged open with Natasha running in and barking like a maniac.

_God damn it!_

"Well, uh, see you tonight?" Marshall asked stammeringly.

"Yeah, see you then," she said breathlessly.

When he left, she squealed and jumped on her bed.

Pulling out her phone, she texted Ruth Rose on the Discord chat.

\----------------------------------------------

**(Just the Nine of us) 4:45 pm**

**K is for Kitty:** **@ Bouquet @ Art is my middle name @ Why did you name me this way?** You all better be awake.

 **Bouquet:** I am now. What's up?

 **K is for Kitty:** Marshall just asked me out.

 **Art is my middle name:** HE WHAT?!?

 **Bouquet:** YOU BETTER HAVE SAID YES!!! 

**Why did you name me this way?: @ Get out of my Swamp** SHOW YOURSELF SO THAT WE MAY JUDGE YOU!!!

 **Art is my middle name:** Dink, that was too dramatic.

 **Why did you name me this way?:** Yeah, I know. Shut up.

 **Get out of my Swamp:** You rang?

 **Bouquet:** YOU HEATHEN YOU DON'T JUST ASK A GIRL OUT AND LEAVE HER LIKE THAT.

 **Get out of my Swamp:** When you get a guy, then we'll talk.

 **Bouquet:** I have TWO. Get on my level.

 **Get out of my Swamp:** They are you best friends.

 **Why did you name me this way?:** you

 **Art is my middle name:** you

 **Bouquet:** you

 **Get out of my Swamp:** SHUT UP.


	7. Chapter 6- Marshall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I give up. 
> 
> Here is the long awaited angst.
> 
> Now suffer.

**7:45 pm**

Marshall swore that he was running like the Flash toward the explosion.

He could not believe it.

He only had 15 minutes before the girl he loved was going to die.

**Earlier**

KC came out first. She was wearing a light jade green dress with her red-gold hair pulled back, not into her usual ponytail, but into a intricately braid that hung down her neck. Her upper eyelids were covered in skin-colored eyeshadow that made her green eyes pop out. Gasps filled the ballroom as she left her step-father's side and went straight to his side.

His throat was dry from the beauty she was.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, the teen having changed from his normal t-shirt and black pants to a tux.

She smiled. "Absolutely."

**7:50 pm**

I _should have known the security was fake! But I was enjoying my time with KC!_

_If you don't hurry, we'll never see her again!_

That caused him to trip over a ripped section of carpet. He got up quickly, brushed himself out, and kept running. 

At that moment, he could have sworn the voice sounded like Josh.

**Earlier**

It was one of the security guards that got his attention first. 

Normal security had their badges on facing out. The one he noticed had his badge on upside down.

That was when the leader stepped in with a knife at KC's neck.

**7:55 pm**

_I'm almost there!_

He had arrived at the helicopter, where KC was struggling in the man's hold. 

_Nonononononono....._

"KC!" He screamed.

He was so close, almost there...

"LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" He yelled, and threw a side kick directly into his chest.

The man went down instantly. Marshall grabbed KC's hand and took off running back toward the White House.

_"3"_

_"2"_

_"1"_

Then the world dissolved into flames and darkness.


	8. Chapter 7- KC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You have all been had. 
> 
> Seven different ways from Sunday, you have all been had!
> 
> I win. Goodbye, Lila troll, you did not see this coming!

KC woke up in the hospital with a groan. Her eyes fluttered open to see a pure white hospital room, except for the dashes of color from the red flowers from Marshall.

_Red represents love._

_He loves me._

She sat a lot quicker than she expected. Glancing around the room, she saw that it was empty except for Marshall sleeping in the chair next to her. He was holding her hand. So she squeezed it.

"Marshall."

He jerked awake with a gasp. "KC!" He cried out, then pulled her into a hug.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," she whispered in his ear.

He blushed. "Oh, you heard that? Yeah, I was just-"

She cut him off and kissed him deeply. It was the kind of kiss that set fireworks in your heart...

They pulled away, gasping for air. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now." KC murmured, leaning on his shoulder.

"You're not the only one." Marshall said, holding her close. 

The doctor came in, his face grave.

"Is something wrong?" Marshall asked, annoyed.

"Miss KC, I think you need to see this," the doctor said, handing her a clipboard.

What she saw next changed everything.

\----------------------------------------------

(Josh's POV)

"Good evening, Mr. Pinto. Miss KC and her family are right this way." The doorman said.

"If this place wasn't creeping me out enough," Dink hissed in my ear.

"Shut up. KC called us and our parents here for a reason." I hissed back.

Truth be told, the place was creepy. Two weeks ago, the White House had been nearly burned by the explosion by a terrorist group wanting to take down the Presidency in one go. It didn't work, but KC and Marshall had been near the explosion enough to be injured.

 _But she didn't look half-bad,_ I thought as the three of us detectives walked into the Oval Office.

(and no, I am not in love with KC, thank you for asking and please have a good day.)

The weird thing was, when Marshall had tripped and heard what he thought was my voice, we had gotten a splitting headache at the exact moment he described. All three of us had gotten it at the same time, but then it quickly disappeared again.

I snapped out of it long enough for KC to notice. 

"Hi, everyone." She said shyly.

She made eye contact with me and my brothers.

"Hello, Josh. It's nice to meet you."

If she hit her head...

"My name is KC Thornton.

And I'm your half-sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs like a maniacal hyena*
> 
> To quote Quicksilver from Avengers, "you did not see that coming?"
> 
> *laughs harder*


	9. Chapter 8- Josh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is it! Next up: Calendar Countdown.

(Josh's POV)

~~_Ihaveasister_ ~~

~~_I have a sister_ ~~

_I have a sister._

_I. Have. A. SISTER!!!!!_

"I have a sister?" I managed.

KC nodded. 

"On who's side?"

I wasn't aware of it at the time, but I was swaying from side to side. Dink and Ruth Rose had their arms around me, but I wasn't sure if it was for support or something else.

"Your father's."

I turned to look at my dad. "Dad?" I asked.

"What in God's green earth possessed you to cheat on Mom?"

\----------------------------------------------

(KC's POV)

"He didn't cheat on anyone, Josh." My mother spoke up before my brother broke anything.

"My first husband, Luke, wasn't able to have children. We talked about it, and we agreed to reach out to an anonymous sperm donor to help me conceive. That sperm donor was your father. It wasn't until two years later that he died in a car crash." She started crying softly.

"I never met the donor, and now I wish I had. I'm so sorry."

Josh spoke up. "I forgive you. Still," he glanced at me. "That does explain why I've always cared for her like she was my sister. Turns out she was."

Brian and Bradley, the twins, called out, "Ok, we've talked about it, and the two of us are now calling you 'Kitkat.'"

The group started laughing.

I couldn't stop smiling.

This was one mystery I'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with this. I might edit it even more, however, I need to finish everything else first.
> 
> Keep an eye out for updates to Calendar Countdown coming soon!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Capital Crime [Remastered]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526978) by [Mara_Jade101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Jade101/pseuds/Mara_Jade101)




End file.
